


Closed Doors

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, just mentioned, the suicide attempts aren't graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds the bruises on his boyfriend, Cas, that were caused by Cas's abusive uncle, Zachariah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something. VERY lazily written, unbeta'd, apologies for any mistakes. Literally have like three other fics I've written, and haven't even got two chapters of my long destiel one finished xD

 

Dean's lips moved over his boyfriend's, hard, and passionate. Within seconds, Cas was returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

They kissed hard for a moment, two, three. Dean's arms squeezed hard against Cas's sides.

And then everything went to shit.

Cas gasped and recoiled, pain flaring in him. He shoved himself away from Dean, but fell on the bed. Dean stared at him in confusion, before moving forward, brows furrowed together.

“Cas?”

Cas tried to crawl away from Dean, eyes wide. Dean stopped in his tracks.

“Cas, are you okay?” Cas nodded desperately at him.

“I'm sorry, Dean, I-”

“Cas, it's okay, alright? Nothing's wrong.” Dean took a careful step towards him, and he could see how Cas trembled.

He reached out carefully, taking Cas's forearms into his. Cas tried to pull them sharply away, but Dean gripped tighter. Cas winced.

Dean searched his face for a moment, trying to figure out why Cas was acting like this.

He pulled up Cas's sleeve quickly, and gasped. Several cuts and scratches littered his forearms. He almost didn't notice the finger shaped bruises among them.

“Cas,” he choked out. “The hell?” Cas's eyes shone with tears, and he looked up at Dean fearfully. “Are you doing this to yourself?” he asked, softer, eyes not leaving Cas's face. Cas nodded minutely, eyes falling to the floor.

“It's an outlet.” he said, meekly. Dean shook his head, suddenly angered again.

“There's no reason you should do this! Cas, I can _help_ , nothing could be bad enough that _this_ is your answer!”

In the blink of an eye, Cas turned defiant, and stood hastily, glaring at Dean with a piercing look that could curdle milk.

“I have an abusive uncle, Dean! This is the only thing I can do to retain any semblance of control!”

The silence was so potent, that they could practically hear the neighbours breathing. Cas's eyes glazed with tears.

Dean's jaw hung open, and he was shaking his head.

“No... Oh my god, Cas-”

“You didn't hear that.” Cas interjected, voice hard. “I'll leave, you can pretend we were never friends. You didn't hear that.”

Castiel turned abruptly on his heels. It took a second, but Dean leapt into action. His hand closed around Cas's wrist, yanking him back.

Cas let out a quiet choking noise, before he sprang away, cowering on the floor. “I'm sorry,”

“What's he doing to you?” Dean demanded, voice slightly calmer. Cas's eyes shone with tears as he rapidly shook his head.

“N-nothing,” he tried.

“Cas, please.”

After a few seconds of hesitation, Cas slowly reached for the hem of his shirt. He yanked it up, and turned his head away.

Dean sucked in a large breath; there were several large, harsh bruises littering his front. The biggest ones were dark purple, whereas the smaller ones were fading green and yellow.

“Cas, shit, how are you _moving_ without being in pain?” Dean asked, incredulous. Cas stared at him, wide eyed, and tried to appease Dean.

“Th-they're fresh, it-it's okay, I-I'm used to it,” he stuttered. Dean recoiled, expression distraught. Cas mentally slapped himself.

“Cas, what do you mean _you're used to it?_ Or _they're fresh?_ ”

“I.. I don't...”

“How long has he been hurting you?” he asked, almost like he didn't want the answer.

“He-he isn't-”

“Cas, I'm not an idiot, _please._ Tell me.”

Cas turned sorrowful eyes on him. “Since I was twelve.” he whispered, dropping his eyes.

Dean let out a strained gasp. “But I deserved it.” he hastily added. Dean's eyes widened at the words, and his blood boiled with anger.

Cas, you didn't deserve one _second_ of what he did to you. Ever. Why do you think you do?”

“He told me I did.” he replied simply. Dean wanted to tear the fucker limb from limb.

Instead of trying to say anything to calm him, Dean just sat beside him, and pulled him into his arms.

Cas stiffened at first, tears forming against Dean's shoulder, but he relaxed after a moment. Cas's arms snaked around Dean's midsection, and pulled him closer.

“This is why you've always been so jumpy, isn't it?” It sounded more like a statement than a question, but he felt Cas nod anyway.

It was a while before they broke apart. Long after Castiel's breathing evened out, and sobs stopped racking his body.

After a moment, he tugged himself to his feet, and offered a hand to Cas, that he stared at, confused.

“We're going to tell my parents about this.” Dean said, adamantly. Cas's eyes grew wide.

“Dean, I can't-” Dean's face crumpled.

“I know, Cas. I'm sorry. But I can't let you go _back_ to that fucker, not when I know what he's doing to you. I don't want to lose you.”

They searched each others' eyes for a moment, before Cas hesitantly placed his palm in Dean's, and stood.

Their hands remained intertwined even as they walked through the door to the Living Room.

John's eyes regarded them with curiosity, until his eyes caught sight of their hands. He smiled a little, and nodded.

Dean's face remained stony and calm.

“Cas has something to tell you both.” Dean announced. Mary giggled a little.

“We can see that, sweetheart. We're happy for you.” Though the approval sent a rush of warmth through both of them, neither wavered.

“This is serious, Mom. As a heart attack.” Dean insisted. Mary's easy smile fell, and both the chief of police and the nurse straightened.

“Why?” John demanded, authority clear in his voice. “What's wrong? Castiel?”

Cas shot a desperate look towards Dean, who smiled a little, encouragingly.

“Dean, I can't-”

“Need me to say it? I can, if you want.” Dean offered, squeezing his hand. A little relieved, Cas's shoulders sagged.

Mary and John gazed at each other, confused. Steeling himself, Dean took a large breath.

“Zachariah's abusing Cas.” Dean told them, bluntly. They heard Mary's shocked intake of breath, and saw John flexing the muscles in his jaw. Cas felt it necessary to speak.

“I'm sorry,” he said in a small, meek voice. “I d-deserved it, I do everything wrong, I don't listen-.” he tried to amend.

Dean and Mary's heads snapped towards him, disbelief evident on their faces. He shuffled under their gaze.

“Cas, I _told_ you, you don't deserve _any_ of what that fucker is doing to you.”

Mary got to her feet, walking purposefully over to him, and lay her hands on his shoulders.

“Honey, _nobody_ deserves that. Okay?” Cas nodded after a moment. Momentarily satisfied, she began talking like a nurse. “Injuries?”

Cas looked again to Dean, who looked like he might be sick. Cas nodded mutely. Slowly, he reached for his shirt, pulling it up a little.

Mary gasped when she saw the large bruises. Cas turned his head and gulped.

John stood up then, malice in his stance. He still maintained a professional composure, however.

“Before we can do anything, Cas, I need to call in another couple of police. Okay?” Again, Castiel nodded. “After we've taken your statement, we can inventory your injuries. Do you want to do that?”

It seemed like the next few minutes were just questions that Cas nodded along to.

His grip on Dean's hand never, not even for a moment, wavered.

Ten minutes after Dean first told them, there was a knock on the door that Mary answered. Jody Mills and Bobby Singer came through, sympathetic looks on their faces.

After speaking briefly with the newcomers, John turned to them.

“Can't have biased officers on a case. Got these lot in. Good thing we have 'em on speed dial, eh?” he smiled weakly, though the attempt was half hearted. 

Dean and Cas sat quietly together on one couch, and the officers sat on the other. Mary and John stood around the sides of the room.

Jody spoke first. “Honey, do you want to do the injury assessment, or the verbal statement first?” she asked, softly. Cas knew she was making sure he was comfortable and in control of the situation. He was very grateful.

“Verbal statement, please.”

They nodded. “How old are you, Castiel?” Bobby inquired.

“Sixteen.”

They frowned. “He's under the age of eighteen, he needs a responsible adult. Mary, John..?” Mary nodded, immediately setting herself down on the other side of Cas. Cas hesitantly took her hand, though she squeezed reassuringly.

Just before the real questioning started, the door banged open.

“Hey, Dad, who was at the door?” came Sam's voice from the door frame. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jody and Bobby, as well as an almost in tears Castiel. “I've missed something.” he stated.

Mary glanced at John worriedly. “John, can you-?” John nodded dutifully, gesturing for Sam to go upstairs. There was no argument from Sam, and John followed his son upstairs, shutting the door carefully.

Attention turned back to Castiel.

“If you'd like Dean to stay, that's fine. He doesn't have to be here if you don't want him to be.” Jody warned. Cas clutched Dean's hand tight, afraid Dean would leave if he loosened his grip.

“I want him to stay. Please.”

They nodded.

“Castiel, your uncle, Zachariah, has been abusing you?” Bobby asked, not sugar coating it. Castiel nodded. “For how long?”

“Since I was twelve.” They jotted that down on a notepad they had.

“Has he been sexually assaulting you?”

This time, Cas took his time answering. He clenched his eyelids together, squeezing a few tears out. Dean squeezed his hand once again, thumb rubbing reassuringly against the side of Castiel's palm.

“Yes,” he managed to whisper. On his other side, Mary squeezed his other hand, though Cas could feel her tension. He could practically feel the anger and bitter hostility emanating from Dean, too.

“For how long?” Jody repeated.

“Since my fourteenth birthday.” he ground out.

“How often?”

“At least once a week. More often than not, more.”

“When was the most recent time he either physically or sexually assaulted you?” Cas looked at Dean briefly, almost not wanting to answer.

“Both, this morning.”

The next half an hour was a blur after that.

John slipped back in a few minutes before they started the injury inventory.

It was lucky they had Mary to check for any injuries they could write down to add to their case against Zachariah.

Shortly before seven, they stood. “Cas, we know this has to be difficult for you anyway, but we'd like you to come to the hospital and have a full medical examination.” Jody told him, softly. “If you want to, and only if, you can get a rape kit done, considering how soon it was.”

Cas trained his eyes onto the floor, and nodded.

“Okay. Can Dean come?” he asked, tentatively. Dean sucked in a breath next to him.

“Of course, sweetie. Would you like John and Mary to take you, or come with us?” Cas raised his head, looking between Mary and John.

Mary's face was tear stained, and even John looked on the verge of tears. “The Winchesters, please.”

They smiled calmly at him. “See you there, kid.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, the examination was completed, and Castiel's rape kit had finished. He had a fractured rib and hairline fractures along his legs. He had several internal injuries due to the sexual assault, however. He'd take a long time to heal from those.

Thankfully, nothing more painful than that.

He stumbled into the Winchesters' home, exhausted from the events of the night.

Bobby and Jody had given Cas permission to stay with the Winchesters, which they were all very pleased. Immediately after the judge gave them a warrant, Zachariah was arrested.

“Can I go to sleep?” Cas asked timidly, after walking through the door. Mary nodded at him quickly.

“Of course, sweetie.” When Dean made to follow him, she pulled him back. “Dean, a word, please.”

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as his parents steered him towards the couch.

John spoke first. “Be careful around him.” Dean's eyes widened.

“Of course I'll be careful! Dad, I just found out that...” he popped his jaw. “If you guys are trying to tell me to be careful _sexually_ , then you don't need to. Fucking hell, I know boundaries. Anyway, we _just_ got together.”

John pursed his lips together. “Son, even if you are only seventeen, I know Cas means the world to you. It'd kill  _you_ if he got hurt again.” Dean nodded adamantly.

“I'll never hurt him. You both raised me better than that.”

After a moment, Mary nodded approvingly at him. “Go.”

He needed no further encouragement.

Cas sat gingerly on the end of the bed, looking up sharply when he heard Dean. He relaxed instantly upon seeing him. Dean sat gingerly on the bed next to him.

Cas surprised him by leaning onto Dean's shoulders for support.

“Dean, I... I wanted to thank you for saving my life.” Cas said, in a small voice. He did not lift his head, instead focusing on a loose thread in his shirt. Dean frowned.

“I doubt that I-”

“No, I mean...” Cas sighed, almost like he did not want to talk about this. “Four times in the past few months alone, you've stopped me. I held a blade to my wrist. Each time, I intended for it to be the last.”

Dean's expression grew into one of horror. “Cas, I-”

“Let me finish. The first time, right as I was about to-” his voice wobbled, so he took a deep breath. “I remembered you. Even though I was certain you did not return my feelings, you were still my best friend. I couldn't leave you like that, so I put the blade away.” A lone tear fell down his cheek.

Dean leaned forward, and scooped it away with a finger, an oddly intimate gesture. “The second, I... I was certain it was the worst I'd had.

“I wrote out a note for you,” his voice was weak, and he seemed to struggle to articulate. “But then you texted me, and asked if I wanted to hang out after school the next day. I couldn't, after that.”

With a pang, Dean realised that had only been two months ago, vividly recalling the conversation he had with Cas in that text, Cas seeming oddly vague. Tears dripped down his own face.

With a small, bitter smile, Cas continued. “The next time, I turned my phone off.” Those words alone made Dean hold his breath, though Cas was in front of him, alive. “I had actually started digging the blade in, when I heard the door knock. You had my textbook.”

Cas leaned onto Dean's chest, seeking comfort and warmth, which Dean easily provided.

“Cas, that was last week.” Dean choked out. Cas laughed without humour.

“I was actually going to do it tomorrow. Leave my phone in your bag, and a note. That way you couldn't call me, and you wouldn't even open your bag until you went to do homework Sunday night.” Cas chuckled. “Thank you.”

Dean softly and gently pressed his lips to Cas's. He gently held his jaw in one hand, and the other hand massaged the area between his shoulder blades. Cas responded equally, neither of them rushing into anything.

Cas fell asleep, moments later, caged in Dean's strong arms. Dean's chin rested on top of his head

 

* * *

 

 

“Dean? Are you awake?” Cas's sleepy voice broke through Dean's reverie.

“Yeah. Why?”

“You want to ask me something,” he stated, before yawning. Dean frowned, and they both sat up.

“It's a little early, Cas. Let's do this later.”

Cas shook his head. “No, ask me now.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “He's been... _hurting_ you for years, Cas. I've been your best friend for years, why haven't you ever said anything?” He saw Cas drop his eyes.

“I didn't want to be a burden.” he replied in a small, meek voice. Dean's face softened, and he gently pulled Cas into a hug.

“You should have said something earlier, you aren't a burden.” He pressed a small kiss to Cas's hairline. “He... The fucker _touched_ you, Cas. You just dealt with it for two and a half years?” he asked, almost incredulous. Cas nodded faintly.

“I thought I deserved it.”

“What if he'd killed you, Cas?”

“Dean, he wouldn't-”

“Your injuries tell me otherwise, Cas! If we hadn't found out, he could have gotten to you again by now.”

Cas pulled out of the embrace only to softly kiss Dean on the cheek. Dean relaxed marginally.

“I'm okay now, Dean. We don't need to think about him. I don't want to ever again.” he said tone firm. Dean nodded.

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Opinion needed???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, would like opinions please.

Okay, so this one shot is a pretty popular one shot of mine.

Basically, I'm bored, and have nothing to write. I've literally tried to write 2-3 fics within the past few months (including the one I've just taken down) but I forget ideas, and can't think of what to write.

So, I was thinking I could do a full length version of this one shot? Would anyone be interested in that? This story does seem a little rushed, looking back on it now, so if you are, please comment, because I have an entire plot outlined already, I just need some encouragement to write it. Obviously, I'd write it as a separate story.

Here would be a basic summary of it:

"Castiel Novak was a smart young man, once. Great ambitions, large dreams for such a young boy. Chuck and Becky Novak were great parents, once, too. Over enthusiastic, yes. But great parents.  
Castiel Novak had a caring family, once."

That would be a summary of Castiel's life.

Also, I was considering writing it as an A/B/O world, as I haven't done that before. I could try something new.

So, yeah. Let me know, I'd be glad to hear your opinions.

***EDIT***

First chapter posted,[ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598182), so yeah! It's not A/B/O, and the new summary is actually:

"If Castiel had been old enough to know it at the time, he'd have said that was the day his life really started to end.  
Five years after that, the day came that it did."

So yup! Check it out, if you like. Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, will definitely post more one shots, some short some long. If anyone has any prompts/requests I'd gladly hear them (but I'm not exactly the best writer, so... lol)


End file.
